


It’s Yes That’s The Question

by sperrywink



Category: The Losers (2010)
Genre: A horrible lack of kissing, Blow Jobs, First Time, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-02
Updated: 2014-10-02
Packaged: 2018-02-19 15:43:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2393945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sperrywink/pseuds/sperrywink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cougar could feel Jensen’s gaze on him for the hundredth time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It’s Yes That’s The Question

Cougar could feel Jensen’s gaze on him for the hundredth time. He flicked his eyes towards Jensen, but Jensen quickly turned back to his computer before their gazes could catch. It was getting ridiculous. It was like an itch Cougar couldn’t scratch. Jensen would stare at him until Cougar tried to look at him, and then Jensen would pretend to be busy. It wasn’t in Cougar’s nature to ask what was wrong, but he was beginning to think it was the only way out of their impasse. He couldn’t stand the tension in the air for much longer.

They wrapped up the operation they had going on, and although they didn’t catch Max, they did find solid leads to follow. So everyone was in a good mood, and once they arrived at their new safe-house, they relaxed, and Clay giving them the night off. He disappeared out into the night with Aisha, and Pooch went to his room to call Jolene.

Jensen was still immersed in his computer programs, but Cougar figured there would never be a better time to face whatever this was head-on. So he pulled Jensen’s chair backwards with a firm grip, and slid into place in front of the computer, leaning his ass on the table. Jensen squeaked in surprise, but then flushed red. “Cougar, man, what are you doing?”

Jensen tried to stand up, but Cougar pushed him back down with a frown. Jensen said, “You’re freaking me out, dude. Did someone steal your kitty treats? It wasn’t me, I promise. You might want to try Pooch, you know how he gets after talking to Jolene. He needs comfort food like chocolate like whoa.” Jensen looked nervous and guilty, never letting his gaze land on Cougar for long.

Cougar pushed Jensen back down into the chair when he tried to escape again. Jensen huffed, but sprawled in his chair, and folded his arms defensively. Deciding to be point-blank, Cougar asked, “Why are you staring at me?”

“Dude, I was totally not staring at you. In fact, I was minding my own business on the computer when you so rudely interrupted me.”

“Stop lying.”

Jensen sputtered, and waved his hand from Cougar to the computer and then to himself. 

Cougar said, “Lying isn’t helping.”

Jensen slid further down in his chair, and rubbed his eyes under his glasses. In a small voice he said, “Dude, you really don’t want to know. I’m working on it, all right? Everything will be fine.”

“Working on what?”

In a despairing voice that Cougar hated to hear, Jensen pleaded with him. “Cougs.”

Steeling his heart, in a tight voice, Cougar said, “Tell me.”

“Look it’s probably just Stockholm Syndrome or something like that. I know neither of us are prisoners, but we are codependent to an alarming degree, and I’m sure it’s just messing with my head a bit. I’ll get over it, I promise. I just need time.”

Jensen was back to looking everywhere but at Cougar. Cougar let the words settle into his head, trying to peel away the nonsense that was pure Jensen, and discover the real issue underneath. He shifted his weight from one leg to the other, and Jensen’s gaze went straight to his groin, licking his lips before looking away again. Cougar’s eyebrows raised in shock. Words tumbled out. “You want me.”

Jensen’s gaze snapped to Cougar’s eyes, and he flushed deeper red. He held his hands up in supplication, and said, “I told you, I’m working on it. It’s just the proximity, or the tension, I don’t know what, but I’ll get over it. I’m so sorry, Cougs.”

There had always been secrets, being special ops would do that, but now their whole existence was built on lies, and Cougar didn’t know how to pretend that deeply. He hooked up for a night here and there, but building a relationship was impossible. There would be too many lies between him and a civilian, and all too soon, too much distance as they chased the next fragment of information on Max.

He had never considered turning to one of his teammates, least of which because he assumed they were all straight. Jensen in particular was the definition of a hound-dog, always hitting on women at the least opportune times. Cougar tilted his head. Huh. Maybe that was Jensen’s way of hiding in plain sight. Hitting on unattainable women was a great cover.

To suddenly have the possibility of a relationship thrust upon him was a bit daunting. He wasn’t sure it was a good idea, and he could see why Jensen had been so skittish and hesitant. There was a lot riding on this.

At the same time, Cougar found himself staring at Jensen’s mouth, and imagining it wrapped around his cock. It was distracting to say the least. He could see why Jensen had been staring for so long. Cougar didn’t know if he could stop right now.

Jensen had resumed his babbling contrition, as Cougar let everything settle in. Making his decision, never having been a coward, Cougar lifted one hand from the computer table, and slid it across his hip and onto the placket of his jeans. He flicked the button at the top, and then let his hand rest there.

Jensen’s voice stuttered to a stop with a whispered, “Holy fuck.”

Emboldened, Cougar slid the zipper down, and stared Jensen down. He wasn’t wearing underwear, so he knew the curls of his pubic hair would be right there, as well as a bit of his swelling cock.

Flicking his gaze from Cougar’s groin to his face, Jensen stuttered out, “Are you? Do you want? Oh my god, you do. Holy shit, I think I’m having an aneurysm.”

The chair screeched across the floor as Jensen pushed it back, and fell to his knees in front of Cougar. With shaking hands, he reached up, and tugged at Cougar’s jeans. Cougar straightened up from the table, and wiggled his hips to help Jensen pull them down, and expose his cock. Jensen licked his lips, and cursed again, kneel-walking closer.

Jensen’s hot breath ghosted over Cougar’s hip as he gripped Cougar’s cock, and began sliding his fist up and down, making Cougar’s cock harden even more. Cougar hissed his own curse, and leaned back onto the table to steady himself. Jensen looked up at him, his pupils just blue rings around large, dark circles of desire. Not breaking their locked gazes, Jensen wrapped his mouth around Cougar’s cock, and sucked it deep into his mouth.

Jensen’s eyes closed in obvious bliss, and Cougar cursed again. He wrapped one hand around the base of Jensen’s skull, not directing, just letting it ride the motion of Jensen’s bobbing head. Jensen was very good at this, and Cougar briefly wondered how many men he had done this to before, before shrugging It off. He was with Cougar now, and if Cougar had any say in it, he would be with Cougar in the future too.

It also was fantastic how much Jensen was obviously enjoying himself. He let Cougar direct him as he fumbled with his own jeans to free his cock. Once that was done, one hand latched onto Cougar’s hip, as his other jacked himself frantically. It was delicious watching him, almost better than the suction on Cougar’s cock. Cougar had too often been on the receiving end of dutiful blowjobs. The other person doing it so that Cougar would go down on them. Quid pro quo, instead of mutual pleasure.

And then Jensen’s tongue flicked over his slit, and all thoughts flew away, and Cougar was here and now immersed in sensation. He moaned loudly, and set his other hand on top of Jensen’s head to feel his silky hair, and to encourage Jensen to move a little faster.

With a muffled groan, Jensen bobbed faster, and pulled on Cougar’s ass for him to thrust. It only took a couple of thrusts and Cougar’s cock hitting the back of Jensen’s throat for Cougar to be seconds away from coming. Cougar warningly said, “Jensen,” and tried to pull out, but Jensen just tightened his grip on Cougar’s ass, and pulled him in close with a whine. Another thrust, and Cougar was coming hard down Jensen’s throat.

He slumped back against the table, breathing heavily. Jensen let him go, come dribbling out of the side of his mouth, and his other hand still working his cock frantically. He looked debauched, and Cougar loved it. Gathering his strength, Cougar pushed on Jensen to create some room, and slid to his knees.

Jensen leaned back on his other arm, saying, “Cougar, oh my god, I need to come so bad. I can still taste you, but it’s not enough.”

“I got you.” Cougar awkwardly twisted into the space under the computer table, and between Jensen’s knees. Jensen was again cursing as Cougar leaned down and fit his mouth around Jensen’s cock. Jensen’s hips snapped up, but Cougar was expecting it, so he just relaxed his throat and let Jensen do all the work.

It only took a couple thrusts before Jensen was saying, “Oh fuck, yes!” and coming down Cougar’s throat. Cougar would have liked more warning, but he understood. Jensen was practically vibrating. Swallowing repeatedly, Cougar pulled off so that only the tip was in his mouth, and then all the way off when Jensen was done coming.

Jensen had collapsed backwards, his arm must have given out, and it looked painful with his bent knees. Cougar wasn’t in much better shape considering how he was curled under the table. Still Jensen was beaming at the ceiling, and Cougar couldn’t help smiling. Getting to his knees, Cougar pulled on Jensen legs to straighten them out. He then crawled over Jensen and crouched over him.

When they were face to face, Cougar said, “You will not get over this.”

Jensen just smiled goofily at him, and happily chirped, “Never.”

Cougar nodded. That was good enough of a vow for him.


End file.
